It's you
by FumeKnight
Summary: "She confesses, but I don't know what to feel about her." A thought of Add as Ara proclaimed herself to him. Short, but sweet AraXAdd (Asura and Lunatic Psyker). 'Hope it's okay for you Nightcore.'
_"I love you."_

Those were the three words Add heard from Ara. He heard these words before, before everything went downhill.

Now, he doesn't know how to reply to the fox girl.

It has been a long time since the gang were together, almost four years to be precise in his mind. For her to say that out of nowhere, left him to think.

He didn't replied and simply took the silence with him, leaving her alone with the essence of those words.

How was he suppose to respond her? He liked her, that was true, but are her feelings the same as his?

Throughout their journey, the two would talk and talk for hours. They would practice together, eat together and at rare occasions sleep together.

At first he was uncomfortable with the sleeping part, but with time he got used to it. They were a team, and he had to accept it, even if he didn't like it.

He could hear her whimper, her tears were starting to form. His heart felt the same same as when his mother said her goodbyes to him, yet he didn't know how to reply. He didn't know anything about the concept of love, how it would affect someone, how it would change someone, how it would... change him.

He was both afraid and antsy. Afraid of changing, afraid that he isn't good enough for her.

He committed sins, he tainted his hands. She was still pure, innocent, kind. He was ruthless, sadistic, impure.

How could she love him? Why him of all people? He knew that she had a crush for Raven, so why chose him before the crush of her life? What made him so special?

It didn't make sense to him. Why now, of all times, did she told him that?

Why here, when their were in the different dimension filled with Nasod technology? Why near a hill that reflected the ethereal of blue from the water and the sky?

He didn't know how to react, so he simply left. To understand why, to make sense.

"Why me..." He asked to no one in particular, or if anyone was there to begin with. He liked her, but was that really all he felt?

He wanted to protect her, he wanted to make sure she was safe. He wanted to greet her everyday, spar with her everyday, see her smile everyday, eat her homemade meals everyday... Be with her everyday.

"I don't know... I simply don't know!" He shook his head as he gripped it. He desperately wanted the answer, was it love he was feeling? Wasn't this the feeling that he tried to send it to Eve? If that wasn't love, what was that he sent?

Was it obsession? Was it possessive? Whatever it was, he never got the okay button. She spent her days with Elsword, closer with him than ever before. Add's heart for a second got crushed by the defeat of losing her, but beside him was always Ara's helping hand, pulling him out of the world of pain.

It took days for him to recover of the shock, but with her help he was back to his old self.

He had to question why she would go so far to help him. Was it out of pity? Was it out of empathy?

He looked at the expansive lake, seeing his reflection. Something was amiss from the reflected image, something that made it complete.

It was Ara. She wasn't beside him like always. This made him sigh, it only has been a few minutes but she hasn't left his mind yet.

Then, memories of their time together were beginning to flourish.

The times they laughed, the times an awkward situation happened, the times of sadness, the times of grief, the times of foolery... The times when..!

Finally he saw the pieces fit together. He quickly ran back towards her. He finally knew the answer, what he truly felt about her. It wasn't that he liked her, he loved her as well.

He ran like a mad man towards where he left her, and she was still there. Crying tears of sorrow of the rejection.

"Ara!" He yelled as he stopped two feet away from her. She was surprised, she never expected the Lunatic Psyker to come back.

"Add..?" She asked no believing her ruby and amber eye. He came back, huffing with loosened air.

"Ara..." He said before regaining his breath. "I'm so sorry... I should've figured it out before... I... I..." His words were caught in his throat, he wanted to tell her, but his vocal cords were pushing them down.

She looked at him with her still teary eyes, wanting to know what he found. He struggled for a long time, before gaining the strength to push the words.

"I love you too." Almost like a whisper came from him, yet it was loud enough for her to hear. "I remember when you lulled me to sleep, your song... Only now got through me. Only now I know what I feel about you! Only now I... Know what was missing."

She took a wobbly step forward, she was... So happy.

"It's you. You're my love." He finally figured it out. Why he always acted differently with her, it was because she was his love. The same feeling he got from his mother, is the same as Ara's.

Without a warning, she wrapped her arms around the brawler. He didn't stopped her, as he mimicked her. She was so happy that he finally came true, how she waited for this moment.

She really thought that he left her for good, but now? She is so glad he came back for her, her true crush. Her true love. Her soul mate.

"Add... I'm so happy right now." She said with tears of joy over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I took so long, Ara." As they took their embrace, the digital blue fireflies roamed around, almost dancing along the newly made couple.


End file.
